One Day
by amandee
Summary: With confessions made and our two boys in love, what else awaits them? Shounen Ai. SASUNARU. Chapter 6 Up. R&R!
1. Chapter 1: Thoughts

Summary: Naruto's thoughts on Sasuke. With a naïve!Naruto and sweet!Sasuke (somewhat anyway) Yaoi (or slash) a Sasuke/Naruto Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine. Although Sasuke would be nice. One Day 

Naruto had always been alone. So why was it then, whenever Sasuke was around Naruto wouldn't feel so alone? He wouldn't feel so misplaced and generally unhappy? Naruto, by all means necessary was an unhappy person, but half of the reason why he wasn't, was because of Sasuke's constant presence.

He had inquired his little tidbit of information to Kakashi-sensei once, but he had just smiled, let out a little chuckle and proceeded to tell Naruto that 'I'll tell you when you get older.' He had left severely frustrated and enlighten by another 'if you work as a team you can…', which posed a giant question to Naruto: What Team? But enough of that.

If you asked Naruto what he liked about Sasuke he'd probably look at you funny and say 'What's to like about that pretty-boy?' but deep down, even Naruto liked Sasuke, maybe even just a bit too much. He liked the way Sasuke would hum a little tune while they were on missions, and the way Sasuke sometimes, almost after a spar smiled and got a proud look in his eyes. Not because he beat Naruto but because Naruto had almost beat him. 

Afterwards Sasuke would ask Naruto if he wanted to go out to ramen and Naruto would happily oblige and go off with him. _One day_, Naruto thought, _I'll beat Sasuke and I'll look him straight in the eye and ask him if he wants to go get onigiri._ Of course, this wasn't a big step for anyone, but it was for Naruto, but nobody would ever know that. Everyone in the village knew onigiri was Sasuke's favorite meal. 

One day, he would let out a smile, a small genuine smile and ask Sasuke what he always hummed under his breath because Naruto knew that if you got close enough and strained your hearing that you'd be able to make out some words. Words like 'ai' and 'shiteru' and some guy or girl named 'lope' or 'fope' or something akin to that. 

One day, Naruto would ask Sasuke why he never, in all his life went out with Sakura, or any other girl for that matter. One day, Naruto would inquire to Sasuke and ask him if he ever got any fuzzy feelings about the girls that threw themselves at him. 

Naruto thought about his own fuzzy feelings, and how they seemed to burn anew every time he even got in seeing distance of the cold Uchiha. He had had these feelings for quite some time. And at the end of it all, the thinking and whatnot, he realized the fuzzy feelings (for that was what he called them) were very much like that of those he used to have around Sakura. Only much much more stronger. 

So, now he had yet another goal, now he must ask Sasuke if someone like him – Sasuke that is – could ever love or even like someone like him, Naruto. 

Yes, maybe one day he'd find out.

Maybe tomorrow, or the day after.

Or, maybe today. 

AN: This is my very first fanfic. I'm debating with myself weather or not I just keep it a oneshot or maybe chapter it. But I assure you, it won't get very angsty and it will be lovey dovey along with a giant side order of WAFF. R&R please! Tell me what you think!!


	2. Chapter 2: The Plan?

Chapter 1 

Three Years Later:

Despite what many people thought, Naruto was quite a bookworm. Often you could find him huddled in the back of the bookstore or library reading up on the history of Shinobi's and whatnot. Only a few people knew about where he spent his time when he wasn't training and he intended to keep it that way. 

Naruto seemingly was not as "dumb as he looks". After passing his exams, killing Orochimaru and helping Sasuke defeat his crazed brother Itachi, had proven not only to the residents of Konoha but also to himself that he was no longer dead last. 

In three years, Konoha as a whole had not changed much, but Naruto had. He was no longer the short, loud-mouthed dobe he once was, but now a more mature, more filled out handsome young man, and had his own fair sized fan-club.

While Naruto was not reading, he was training. After training with pervert-sennin and Kakashi-sensei he had become one lean mean Sasuke ass-kicking machine. He took full use of this by rubbing it in Sasuke's face every time he could too. 

Yes, all was settled in the town of Konoha, but Naruto's matters of the hearts were all but calm. Long ago had Naruto forgotten about a little crush like Sakura and over the years, had fallen even more deeply in love for one cold Uchiha. Naruto had always told himself that he had no chance with someone like Sasuke, and he had grown to believe it as time went on. 

One day Naruto had vowed to tell Sasuke that he loved him, loved and cared for him deeply and would do anything for him. That day still hadn't come yet but Naruto felt it drawing closer. Why? Because his feelings were ready to burst out of him, and being Naruto with his Naruto-ness he decided it'd be better to tell him himself then scream it to him at the ramen stand, or during training, or while he was doing laundry, or bathing, or… you get the point. 

So, devising a plan Naruto got ready for his assault on Sasuke. 

~*~

It was a week later when Naruto finally got the courage to activate his so called plan. At around 4:30 in the morning (earlier than usual) he got up, put on his orange jumper (which he decidedly refused to lose, it was his style for gods sakes!) and cleaned himself up he trekked out the door into the mid march weather to Sasuke's house/mansion. 

Arriving at around 5:15 he stepped up to the doorway and knocked gently. Years of training and missions had left Sasuke and almost all of team 7 light sleepers. A few short moments later Sasuke emerged looking cold, as usual. "What do you want dobe?" the question was left hanging in the air as a look that said you-got-me-up-for-what-reason and then another one of if-this-isn't-important-you-gonna-pay. 

Naruto looked at the ground and twiddled his thumbs, "Ano.. Sasuke..-kun… I was wondering if I could come inside." By the time Naruto had finished and looked up at Sasuke his cold face was back in place, but for a moment he had been shocked and surprised at the term of Sasuke-kun. 

"Well, sure, I guess dobe, just don't touch anything." 

Slowly, Naruto walked through the doorway to the Uchiha house.

TBC

AN: It's a tad bit cliffy-ish, thanks for your reviews! I'll double check the spelling and try to get everything more flowing! Tell me if you want me to go on. Thanks for the reviews! R n' R pwease! (Oh, I dunno if I'm going to do this story seriously so I might not update too too often.) 


	3. Chapter 3: Out In The Open?

Chapter 3:

Out In The Open…

Naruto looked at the entry hall. It was huge. It was so big that Naruto could probably fit his entire -house- into it. Sasuke walked past him briskly and into an adjoining room, "Follow me, and need I remind you not to touch anything dobe." Quickly Naruto glanced up, blushed and retracted his hand, which was about to touch an expensive looking shuriken. 

Following Sasuke's orders and quickly walking into the next room (which was the living room) he sat down on the couch across from the one Sasuke was sitting on. His head shot up when he was startled by Sasuke's voice breaking through his awkward train of thought. "Would you like something to drink? Juice? Milk? Tea? … It's a bit early for Sake but I have that too." Naruto looked up at a smirking Sasuke and stuck his tongue out at him in response. "Milk is fine Sasuke-kun.." Naruto blushed and looked down again as a look of shock passed through Sasuke's un-emotional eyes. 

*This is weird, since when am I 'Sasuke-kun' to Naruto? I don't like this feeling… 

Sasuke rose, walked out briskly and entered another adjacent room, coming back only a moment later with two cups of milk in his hand. Giving one to Naruto he sat down next to him. 

"So, Naruto… what have I done to deserve this oh-so-early visit from you? Hmm?" Sasuke stuck out into the open.

"Well… I've got some questions… and such… and I wanted to tell you something for a while now… but I wasn't sure if I should and I don't want you to freak or anything but now I can kick your ass if you try to kick mine so I'm just going to tell you… but… maybe later…" Naruto was out of breathe by the time he had finished his little stuttering speech and he wondered if Sasuke had even understood a word. He looked up at him quickly and let out a grateful sigh as he caught the look of comprehension flit across Sasuke's face. 

"Uhm… ok Naruto, just spit it out or whatever, you know I don't really care what you think anyway dobe." Sasuke said almost casually. Almost. He added "And I can so kick your ass… dobe" for good measure afterward. 

Naruto let out a little chuckle and looked up at him. He was going to do it. This was the day and he was going to do it. Get his feelings out in the open. No backing out. 

"Well…. I wanted to ask you why you never went out with Sakura-chan or Ino-pig or any of the other girls that threw themselves at you." He let his words sink into his own head before nodding slightly, agreeing with his wording and thankful for not messing his words up.

Sasuke was taken aback. _He wants to know about Sakura? Why? _"Well… I just don't like her, she annoying and she's too stuck up. As for Ino, she's just as bad as Sakura. You shouldn't let a guy get in the way of friendship. Like you and me dobe, you liked Sakura but she liked me, and yet your still good friends with me." Sasuke looked back on what he said and agreed completely with the statement. "I'm not that interested in girls." It was a statement and there was no denying what he had said. 

It brought a flicker of hope back to Naruto. 

"Ehh… Sasuke… later on… today.. maybe after training or something… do you think.. well… youwannagogetlunchwithme?" Naruto blushed a bright crimson and looked back down at the shiny wooden floor. He was such a nerd!! Sure he had read everything in the library and bookstores about Shinobi's and Ninja's but never, had he ever thought about looking up books on flirting and whatnot! _Nerd. Nerd nerd nerd nerd! He's gonna kill you!! _Of course, Naruto was still beating himself up when Sasuke registered what he had said and tried to hold back a blush while saying quietly that "It'd be cool" in an almost Hinata-like voice. 

Naruto stopped once he had heard that. _He said.. yes? …Oh my god he said YES!!! _It took all of Naruto's strength not to jump up and do a happy dance, but he couldn't restrain himself from doing a little jig into the couch. 

Not much later Naruto left Sasuke's house, the date had been set and they would meet at the Onigirii bar (sorry, I don't know if they have Onigirii bars but now they do!) and have lunch. Naruto told himself firmly that if all went well then he'd tell Sasuke after lunch. 

All he had to do was wait…

TBC

AN: Third chappie done! Sorry it's short, I'll try to make them longer I swear!! I hope that's not too much of a cliffie!! I will make the next update longer and most likely soon, if I get some more of your absolutely wonderful reviews!!! R n' R PWEASE!! Thank you so much for the people have reviewed!! I feel so special! Yayyy!! ***Does a dance* **


	4. Chapter 4: Memories, Sweet Sweet Memorie...

AN: Up ahead there is some Sakura and Ino bashing and also some blatant Shikamaru/Kiba. Watch out! Ehe.  

Chapter 4: Memories… Sweet Sweet Memories~s

It was a quarter to noon and Naruto was on his way to the Onigirii bar on the other side of town. He walked quickly and everyone got the message he had somewhere to go. A blob of pink landed in his vision quickly followed by a shrill "Naruto-kun!!" and then a, "Fancy seeing you here in…" Sakura surveyed her surroundings "..Konoha." Naruto rolled his eyes, _that was soo~o lame…_ came to mind. Naruto sighed, "How are you today Sakura?" he said in a perfect monotone. "Oh Naruto-kun my day is just –wonderful- now that –your- here." Naruto rolled his eyes again.

Sakura was one of the 'leaders' of his fan club and she took her 'job' very seriously. By making Naruto's life miserable she was happy. You'd think she'd get the point. 

Naruto tried to make their conversation as short as possible, Sakura asked where he was going and a simple "Onigirii" was his reply. Then she asked if she could "accompany" him, which basically meant "can I maul you in the booth?" he said "Uhh… I'm already meeting someone there and their not very big on.." What?! Girls? Guys? Anyone? "… Company. "

There. He wasn't lying. Sasuke didn't like anyone. It was a very truthful answer. Naruto was just saving Sakura from the ultimate rejection of Sasuke who will fall madly in love with Naruto just on sight of him and Sakura would screw that up. 

Naruto left quickly afterwards, realizing that he had only 5 minutes to get to the other side of town. He opted to take rooftops instead of busy streets. 5 minutes later he was landing gracefully (yes, Naruto can be graceful) on the road outside the Onigirii bar. 

He looked around and finally spotted Sasuke looking bored as ever in the booth at the very back of the bar. He smiled and walked towards him blushing a bit from his uncontrolled emotions and plopped himself down on the opposite side.

"Yo, Sasuke-kun!"

"Hn."

"…Uh… how are you?"

"Fine dobe."

_Great conversation Naruto, you really nailed that one. He really loves you now._

A waiter came to their table and Naruto ordered the same as Sasuke had. "So dobe, have you finally built up enough courage to tell me what you wanted to earlier?" Sasuke said with a tone of interest. Naruto was surprised that Sasuke actually had any tones, any emotions for that fact. No that wasn't right, he had to have some emotions to act like a jerk. 

The Onigirii had come and now Naruto was staring at his plate solemnly. "Well… for the past…" how was he going to word this…hmm…"While." Sasuke blinked at him, "Go on" Uhg. "Well, it's just for the past couple of… years maybe since we were… About 14 I've kind of..."

The blob of yellow almost white hair bounded into his field of vision, accompanied swiftly by a familiar blob of pink. Just wonderful, Sakura and Ino. Sasuke took one look at the 2 girls and let out a long sigh, then turned down to look at his food. "Naruto-kun! Sasuke-kun!" Naruto copied Sasuke's movements and turned his gaze downwards at his food, deciding it was best to just completely ignore the girls.

After all of them had turned 15, Ino had taken a surprisingly large interest in Shikamaru, after getting turned down by Sasuke for the hundredth time. Naruto almost laughed at the memory. Ino had been successful about getting Shikamaru to spill his feelings towards her, but he didn't know if it was for the best. He had said: "In my opinion, you're a bossy, stupid, loudmouthed, two-faced, two-toned lying bitch who needs to get in touch with reality and realize you don't have a chance with any of the guys in Konoha. Oh, and Sakura. The same goes for you."

Naruto had witnessed it, and he didn't know Ino that well but Sakura could fit about half of that description. What had been even more surprising is what had happened after the fact and Shikamaru's little speech. 

Shikamaru had turned about, walked back to Kiba (who had been waiting for him) took his had, their fingers intertwined and leaned in to kiss him quite passionately. After pulling back Kiba's hoodie, running his fingers through his brown hair and getting Kiba to moan in quite a satisfactory way he broke the kiss and turned to smirk at the puddles on Ino and Sakura (who had melted at some point). 

Afterwards he had left, looking quite flush and whispering in Kiba's ear. 

TBC

AN: I'm sorrrryyyyy!!! I have a weakness for a Shika/Kiba pairing. Oh we got some major Ino and Sakura bashing!! Mwahaha. Is this longer? Well sorry for the long update I'll try and get it up sooner. R n' R!!! Please!!! Ehe. 


	5. Chapter 5: Finally

Chapter 5: **Finally!**

Ah yes the reminiscing. No one had ever heard Shikamaru speak so much at one time, his quota for the week was used up. Naruto had enjoyed it immensely and the looks on Sakura's and Ino's faces were priceless. Although Naruto had paid for it afterwards, Sakura had started the Naruto fan club and Ino had been made vice-president. Naruto thought this was because the Sasuke fan club was in a slump, their views on the boy hadn't changed but neither had the boy himself. He was still cold, distant, and took every chance to insult anyone.

Yes, being the jerk Sasuke was, was indeed, a hard job. One that Sasuke took pride in, being the cold somewhat sadistic jerk made people fear his withering death glare and even him sharingan of doom. Somehow, Naruto could see past that, past the cold looks and calculating stares, past the seemingly boring personality and constant training. That's why he considered Naruto one of his only friends. He saw Sasuke not as the cold bastard but as a friend he could trust and confide in.

Early on in their close relationship Naruto had told Sasuke of his fears in life, of never being able to become what he truly wanted to be. How he felt about the entire village of Konoha hating him. Of his young crush on Sakura, how he felt about Iruka-sensei. How he looked up to Kakashi-sensei for teaching him so much. How people always saw him as the weak orphaned boy who was a demon, therefore everyone should hate him. Confided in Sasuke that he wished he could escape it, how sometimes late at night he wished it would all end, that maybe if he left, was gone forever everyone would be so much happier.

Sasuke held him as he sobbed, told him of his own problems and they comforted each other in their own special way. They knew from that point on nothing would be stronger than their friendship and it was true to this very day.

Back in the present Sakura was rambling on and on to Naruto about how Ino and her fallowed him there. Sakura's green eyes glittered with unabashed adoration and affection while looking at Naruto as did Ino's. Looking at Naruto, Sasuke could see why. Over the years, as said before, Naruto had matured. He was no longer the fumbling, lanky, non-graceful boy he was at the tender age of 14. He was older, 17 years of age and well expirenced in fighting as well as knowledge to the history of the shinobi. He was intelligent and strong, something Sasuke held in high regard.

Naruto's appearance had changed as well, he was tall, standing just below Sasuke's 6 foot frame and he had several piercing's in each ear and was rumored to have some tattoo's in several undisclosed places. His hair was still in it's ever present spiky style, although quite a few long pieces hung down in front of his eyes, which had changed too. As Naruto had gotten older, he had learned to accept the Kyuubi side of him and in turn a red rim had appeared around his pupil, making his eyes almost incandescent in an evening glow.

Naruto's body was built. He had wiry muscles beneath soft tanned skin, long legs and a six-pack. He was every girls dream, spiky blonde hair, beautiful blue eyes and sun kissed skin that was tantalizingly perfect. He was Sasuke's dream too, and he had only realized it now.

"Sakura, me and Sasuke are talking about some private matters, could you please leave?" ssasuke looked over at Naruto, surprised at the politly worded, yet harsh response coming from his mouth before looking over at Sakura. She had taken it harshly as well, the sparkle of her green eyes dimmed before pasting on a smile and nodding quickly before grabbing Ino's arm and dragging her away. "Jaaaa Naruto! Sasuke!" Sakura was gone. That was good at least. Now they could get on with their lunch and trying to talk Naruto into giving up his little secret. It was funny; in the years of their friendship Naruto had told Sasuke everything. So why wasn't he telling him this?

It was quite peculiar, but Sasuke knew Naruto would tell him when he was ready. Maybe he has finaly decided to leave Konoha for good! …that was good. Inner Sasuke was trying to calm Sasuke down by telling him that probably wasn't Naruto's secret. "Naruto, what's this big secret, that even Sakura and Ino can't hear?"

"Well... alright. As long as you promise not to try and kill me... ok?" Naruto replied. Sasuke looked at him funnily, it must be really serious if Naruto was using this kind of precaution in telling him his little secret. "Ok? You really don't have to worry Naruto, I'm sure it can't be that bad." - Oh, that's what you think Sasuke-kun... - Naruto's conscious thought, but enough was enough and he was just going to spit it out. At least he was in public, nothing really bad could happen.

"Alright Sasuke. Here goes, I like you. I really really like you. Actually it's kind of funny 'cause I think I might love you. But I know you could never love me back and that you really just like me as a friend and I can't do anything about that and I know your probably just gonna walk out of here and think "My gosh, Naruto is such a dobe!" but at least now you know how I really feel. But I can understand if you never want to speak to me again or whatnot and it's alright if you reject me 'cause I could probably find another city that wouldn't mind having a demon in their midst. And it's ok if --- " Naruto was rambling and Sasuke was too stunned to stop him.

Gathering his wits, Sasuke held up a hand and looked at Naruto with a questioning look that Naruto just nodded in response too. Yes what Naruto was saying was the truth. Well this certainly was a surprise. Albeit a pleasant surprise. "Naruto that will not be necessary. I told you earlier I had no interest in girls, and although I also have no interest in guys, you are an exception… I've liked you for a while now Naruto. You just haven't been paying attention." Naruto looked up at him in shock, and he looked back quite squarely, and reluctantly enough, let the corners of his mouth twitch up in the makings of a very-Sasuke smile. Or as far as a smile got with him anyway.

TBC

AN: wow another chapter. I haven't updated this story in so long. I don't know if the writing style is different or better but I wrote my other chapters a longgg while ago. And as I read back I was like "Uhg I wrote that!?!" so anyway. I've been working on a Akira/Hikaru Hikaru no Go fic. And I was working on another SasuNaru but I lost it . . Anyways. Reviews make the authoress happy! Thank you all so much for encouraging me to continue with this! Happy reading!


	6. Chapter 6: Complete

AN: **in this up-coming chapter there is some minor swearing and some some-what detailed smooching between our boys. Be prepared. Nyaha. Anyway… hope you like it, r 'n' r baby.**

One Day

Chapter 6: Complete

"Oh. My. God. Is it true? Is what he said **true**?"

"Yah, like, can ya believe it? I know I can't."

"Naruto and Sasuke? Together? Romantically?"

"NO! (cry, weep, cry)"

The humble town of Konoha was absolutely buzzing. With what you may ask? Gossip, gossip and more gossip. The latest dish? Uchiha Sasuke and Uzamaki Naruto, they had been seen walking through the forest by a couple of Sasuke-loving on goers holding hands, it wasn't the "Give me your hand so we can cross the street!" hand holding it was the "I just need to touch you so bad we'll hold hands until our palms are sweating and we secretly want to let go!" hand-holding.

"They're talking about us you know, it's all over the town by now, we won't be able to step outside your house Sasu-chan. And I'll get stalked by all your fan-girls and they'll try to beat the shit out of me and then we'll never get to have hot sex because I'll be in the hospital and then I'll die or become impotent!" it was amazing how Naruto could make such long speeches in one breath and them be about the stupidest things.

"Your worried about having sex. Hn, dobe. You should be worried about more important things like… how bad Sakura's gonna beat you." Sasuke smirked and looked at his boyfriend with interest, amusement and affection. Naruto looked at him wide-eyed and then his entire face crumpled. "NO! Crap! Oh no! I'm gonna get beat so bad! But your gonna save me right Sasu-chan? Right?" Sasuke's smirk increased and he let out a simple "Hn." But nodded anyway.

They were over at Sasuke's house (more like mansion) and were lounging on Sasuke's bed, now in a comfortable silence. Sasuke looked over at Naruto, once, twice, thrice and then slowly turned onto his side and moved his hand over Naruto's flat stomach and brought it around to grip his side pulling himself closer to his newly proclaimed love. Naruto sighed happily and pulled a pillow under his head then raised his eyes to look deep into Sasuke's black orbs. They hovered like that a moment before the Uchiha slowly moved forward until their faces were almost touching, a small hint of a smile floundered on Sasuke's lips as small, genuine smile formed on Naruto's.

"Sasu-chan… I'm so happy… you've made me so happy…" a small soft voice spoke to Sasuke, his ears lilting on the noise as his head cocked to the side and he let his adoration for Naruto fill his steady gaze. Naruto smiled fully then, his face moving forward to steal a sweet gentle kiss from Naruto in that moment, the feeling of lips on lips was so full Sasuke thought he could feel part of him exploding in love for this boy laying in front of him. Naruto blinked slowly, his smile spreading into a grin "Tease." Of course… Sasuke wasn't really a tease, but he looked so yummy sitting there with his little half-smile/half-smirk. If anyone was the tease… it was Naruto.

Sasuke looked appalled by the simple thought of being a tease. "Tease? Tease?! How dare you call me a tease. Tease. Tease he says. Pfft." His words were somewhat mean but delivered in such a tone that Naruto knew he was mocking him. "The great Uchiha Sasuke? A tease? No. way." Naruto leaned forward and held his lips to Sasuke in a firm kiss, and he felt Sasuke sigh into the kiss slowly, before letting his small tongue dart out and swipe at Naruto's lip, asking entry, knowing he wouldn't be denied.

This was still new to them, only hours before had their love been unknown to them and now it felt tangible to each other. How could they not notice? It was so painfully obvious when they had finally noticed it. When they had left the stand, hand in hand they had made their way back to Sasuke's house. Naruto commented on how people were looking at them funny when they had gone through town and Sasuke replied with a "Their jealous". This Naruto knew, how could he not?

When Sasuke's tongue hesitantly entered Naruto's mouth it was affronted with a hot gust of air and the stale taste of the onigirii that they had eaten that afternoon. The hand that was gripping Naruto's side moved to grip his shoulder and his other hand tensed as he raised his upper body and moved it farther over Naruto's, half lying on top of him. He didn't want to rush things, by any means, but Naruto was so tempting and willing and he was compelled to be bold and daring and go farther than they had before, which was a few light kisses, no open-mouthed and holding hands, exchanging hugs, PG-rated stuff.

Now it was slowly, but surely, moving onto PG-13, and Sasuke absolutely loved the very idea. By now, their tentative tongue tangle had now progressed into a deep open-mouthed kiss. Naruto's face tilted, giving both freer leeway to each others mouths, it was hot and wet and so exciting Sasuke and Naruto, both, could feel themselves harden slowly.

Sasuke's hands wandered hesitantly, moving over Naruto's neck slowly, feeling the soft skin beneath his fingertips until his slender digits rested on Naruto's whiskered cheek. Hot gusts of air hit him from Naruto's nose, as the blue eyed fox-boy lying half-beneath him exhaled. He could feel every movement from the smaller boy under him, every inhale, Naruto's check riding, causing a slight pressure on Sasuke's, and ever so slightly, his deep exhale, the pressure leaving Sasuke's chest.

Sasuke broke the kiss, opening glazed eyes that he didn't remember closing. Naruto let out a soft sigh, feeling full and content and **aroused **as **hell.** It was so easy to get carried away, to forget what the world was doing around them, spinning around them, it had just stopped, non-existent and all that was left was them. Them. When they had kissed, Naruto felt a feeling he had never felt before, new to him in every way and it took a moment to put a name to that feeling. Complete. Naruto felt complete.

As and Sasuke leaned down, lips and face flushed in arousal, Naruto knew he had never felt better.

TBC

Shooo… was it good? Hmm? More kissy-kissy in next chapter, ya guys gotta kick me though, I don't get them out fast enough. Hope ya like it. R & R!!! Pweaze? L


End file.
